


Fatal Darkness

by MarsGem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsGem/pseuds/MarsGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Dark One stopped by one of the striking creatures and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. The creature looked lustfully at his master, hoping to get a taste of his favourite sorceress."</p><p>Introducing Emma Swan - Dark One, and Regina Mills - Evil Queen. Sworn enemies, until a fateful day when they realise they can't live without each other, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. None Too Silent Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm finally posting a multi-chapter fic, I'm looking forward to showing this to the world, I'm already in love with these version of the characters, I hope you love them too. It's an AU with vampires because who doesn't love vampires?

Bullets ricocheted off the street and buildings as the Gold Knights charged after a single figure. Her golden blonde hair flew out behind her. The pounding of boots on tarmac, the shouts of the knights, and explosive gun shots made a horrific noise. The few citizens who were unlucky enough to be out so late were screaming and scrambling into their homes or into shops to get out of the line of fire.

Every so often the blonde woman fired shots of scarlet red magic behind her, hoping to take out one of the knights or at least slow them down. With the agility of a cat she dodged the bullets, any she couldn't duck away from, were blasted with the same red magic she used as a weapon.

"You'll run out of energy sooner or later, Dark One!" Came a loud, angry knight's voice.

"Don't count on it! Remember, I have magic on my side!" The Dark One cried with a loud, shrill cackle. She turned her head back to face forward, only to see a car headed straight for her, it was going too fast to slow down, and rather than get out the way, she leaped onto the bonnet and ran up and over it. The Dark One flung herself off the vehicle, black combat boots connected with the road with a thud, with that she was off again.

When the Dark One came to a cross roads she stopped, right in the middle, her chest heaving from the adrenaline. The knights skidded to a stop, gaping at the demon in front of them, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" One yelled.

"Playing with my food," the blonde shrieked, before she started to stamp her feet and clap her hands to the We Will Rock You rhythm, "or should I say, playing with my minion's food!" Every time she gave a stomp or a clap, red sparks went flying.

The knights were completely entranced, mainly because the Dark One had placed a spell on the cross roads, which was meant to buy her time for her little show, but also because of her theatrical behaviour. Then she stopped, her hands slowly sunk down to her sides and her black painted lips twisted into a demonic smile, "Would you like to meet them?" She asked, her voice shrill and piercing.

There was no reply from the knights, everything was deathly silent, other than the sound of a police siren far off in the distance. The Dark One smirked at their silence, "I take that as a yes, then?" She purred tauntingly. She deliberately raised her right hand and clicked her fingers, once again sending sparks flying.

Instantaneously pillars of spiralling black and maroon smoke shot down from the sky. The twisting smoke slowly sunk down to the ground and evaporated, revealing stunningly beautiful beings all dressed in shades of black and red. There were eight in total, they formed a circle around the Dark One, all of them looked blood thirsty and ready to kill at the Dark One's command.

"These, my dear knights," the blonde said darkly as she paced around the beings, who were stood stock still, looking menacingly at the knights, "are my beautiful minions." She stopped by one of the striking creatures and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. The creature looked lustfully at his master, hoping to get a taste of his favourite sorceress.

The Dark One spun away just as the pining being tried to latch onto her neck, "Do you know what these handsome devils are?" She asked, going over to a coffee skinned female one. She stroked her bare, toned arm lovingly, before planting a kiss on her cheek and gliding away again.

When, once again the knights said nothing, the Dark One answered anyway, "These are vampires," she stroked her fingertips along the shoulders of a muscular, dark skinned vampire, "and do you know what vampires do?"

The blonde returned to her place in the middle of the circle of vampires, "They kill!" She hissed. That was her minion's cue to attack, they sprinted at the crowd of knights, leaving wisps of black and maroon smoke in their wake. The first vampire to reach the mob dug her fangs gleefully into the closest man she could, her claw-like fingernails dug through the man's coat, ripping at his skin.

The knight let out a loud cry of pain, before he fell at the vampire's feet. This made the knights snap out of it, and attempt to fight back, using their guns either to hit or shoot the creatures, naturally the weapons had no effect on the immortal beings, and just served to excite them.

"When Stiltskin sent you to kill me tonight," The Dark One yelled over the sound of gun fire, screaming, and the snarling and hissing of her vampires, "he was sentencing you to death!"

The mob had run out frantically into the cross roads in an attempt to escape the vampires, but if they were able to escape, it was because the vampires were letting them, not because they had any actual chance of escaping.

The Dark One just watched her minions work, sometimes having to dodge the odd flying limb. Soon she realised nearly all the knights had been slaughtered, the demonic blonde felt a sense of pride at the speed her beautiful minions could work. This also meant she had to speak fast or else she'd have no one to use for her scheme, "Leave two heads intact would you," she called out, "I want to show Rumple what happens when you try to mess with the Dark One."

There were mumbles of "Yes mistress" from the vampires, they were all preoccupied by the walking meals she'd given them, and weren't giving the blonde their full attention. She growled with anger, "Yes, who?" She yelled.  
"Yes mistress!" They called back. Satisfied, the Dark One leaned back against the air, using her magic to hold her up.

A couple of seconds later, every knight lay in pieces on the streets, there was blood sprayed everywhere - also coating her minions - showing that there had been a bloodbath. She snapped her fingers again, causing all the vampires to come running over to her, they all looked giddy from the blood they had been allowed to drink, apparently the Gold Knights were well fed.

Two of the vampires were holding the decapitated heads she'd requested, the blood from which was dripping onto the already bloody boots of the beings, "Right, you two," she gestured to the vampires carrying the heads, "take those heads to Rumple's lair and place them on the spiked fence."

They nodded once before the same spiralling black and maroon smoke that they'd arrived in took them away. The remaining vampires were licking the blood off their arms hungrily, anyone would think she starved them.

The Dark One was about to leave, but the hook handed vampire placed his remaining hand on her shoulder, "When do we get the next dose of blood?" He asked, his voice was husky and undoubtedly turned the women he came across to mush at hello.

It was not however, something that affected the Dark One, she jutted her jaw out and looked down at the blooded hand, "Killian, would you mind removing your hand from me?" She hissed, the man quickly did as he was told, "Thank you, I can't have hand prints on my coat, can I now?"

He just shook his head solemnly, then looked hopefully at the blonde, his tongue flashed over his lips, collecting any blood he'd missed, "So?"

"I will send a litre later today." The Dark One hissed, and with that, she poofed away in a cloud of scarlet smoke.

Emma ended up in her apartment, and not two seconds after returning home, she collapsed to the floor, clutching her head. The Dark One had filled her head and now she was able to, she had pushed it away, but as always it left a killer headache behind.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, her hands clenched around locks of her blonde hair, tears dripping down her face, but, after what seemed like an eternity, she gathered the strength to stumble to the kitchen and get pain killers in order to try and make the mind numbing headache go away.

This happened every time she let the Dark One free, she couldn't deny she enjoyed being the Dark One, but the human side of her, the Emma Swan side of her, did resent it sometimes. Even more so when it left her feeling like her head might explode.

Emma slid down the counter to the floor, waiting for the medication to work, she could use magic to make it go away of course, but sometimes that freed her dark side, and she really wasn't ready to do that again.

After about ten minutes the pain started to dull, and Emma was able to stand up again to have some food, then hopefully get some sleep. She'd been tethered to the Darkness for ninety-six years, and thanks to the light magic of fairies that she'd be able to get when she first turned, she had still been able to keep some Emma Swan. Even though it meant excruciating headaches.

Of course, Emma Swan wasn't the same Emma Swan she'd been nearly a century ago, she was twisted and dark, but lighter than the Dark One, which made it better. Or at least made her feel better. 

The blonde walked into her bedroom to hang up the long, black, leather coat she loved so dearly, and to kick off her bloody combats. It was then she realised she'd been leaving bloody boot prints where she walked. She let out a groan, not in the mood to clean it up now, "You'll just have to stay dirty." Emma muttered grumpily to the floor.

She walked into the kitchen, intending to make herself a grilled cheese, because she really couldn't be bothered to make anything other than her favourite meal.

Ten minutes later she flopped down onto her sofa to watch TV and eat her grilled cheese, it had been a long and exhilarating night, she couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed every second of it.


	2. Interesting Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback for chapter one, I was not expecting this to do so well so fast! If you would like to contact me I am MarsGemon Tumblr.

The loud ringing of her phone pulled Regina from her sleep. She groaned when she opened her eyes to see it was pitch black in her room, apart from the glowing screen of her phone. She reached for the device and saw, as she'd expected, it was Rumplestiltskin summoning her.

"Why he can't need me in the day." She mumbled, before answering the call.

She put the phone to her ear to here an automated messaged as she always did, "Mr Gold is requesting an audience with his Queens of Darkness at five am." And with that the woman's cold voice cut off.

Regina raised her eyebrows at the terminology of the message, she didn't belong to Rumple, and neither did any of the other Queens of Darkness, as far as she knew anyway. Rumple always used Mr Gold when speaking professionally, whether it was him speaking, or someone speaking for him. It had been months since she'd met the man, and she still didn't know why did it.

Regina moved her sleep filled eyes to look at the time on her phone three twenty am. The Dark One just had to cause havoc at night didn't she? She couldn't be an arse during the day, when Regina was awake, and willing to help Rumple. No, she felt the need to take her vampire army into the streets at a ridiculous hour.

She sighed, she didn't have long to get ready, given Rumple's mansion was a roughly seventy minute drive away. It was way too early to be poofing anywhere, she'd likely leave a limb at home or end up in a different country due to her grogginess. So, she had to get out of bed and start the day, or night technically. The brunette stood up from her bed and walked sleepily to the bathroom.

Once she'd finished showering, Regina went to her closet and selected clothes, a black, silk shirt, black slacks, and a black blazer. She quickly did her makeup in the mirror using magic, she was awake enough to do that much. The brunette walked into her kitchen and busied herself making toast. While she waited for the bread to toast she walked to the fridge to get wine bottle of a red liquid that definitely wasn't wine, and definitely would disturb a mortal.

Regina was unlucky enough to be half human, half vampire, this meant she had to drink blood, but also had to eat human food. If she didn't drink blood, she died, if she didn't eat food, she died. Not that it really mattered, she wasn't going to live much longer anyway. The thing about being a half breed was she was dying from the second she'd been born. Humans and vampire aren't meant to mate, but her mother and father did, stupidly.

Regina was estimated to live until she was forty, she was currently thirty-six. Four more years left, and she intended to make her mark. Which she was doing well at currently, as a Queen of Darkness. Regina had been invited by Rumplestiltskin to be a member of the QoD due to her incredible magic ability, and the skills she had from the vampire half of her.

She was much faster and stronger than a human, not quite as fast or strong as a vampire though. Her eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell were all heightened too. Unfortunately, she was not nocturnal, so being up this early was making her feel groggy since she'd only had about three hours of sleep.

Regina took a wine glass from the cupboard and poured some of the crimson liquid into it. When she was eighteen and unaware that she was part vampire - because her vampire mother had abandoned her and her father had no idea how being part vampire would affect his daughter, and didn't think it was worth mentioning - Regina had fallen very ill. Luckily her father was smart enough to call in a sorceress to diagnose what was wrong with his daughter after doctors had been clueless.

That was the first time Regina had met Maleficent, a striking, part dragon woman. Regina had found out Maleficent's father had used magic to make himself appear human in every way, then he'd fallen for her mother. They had bonded thanks to their being half human, and soon Maleficent had started to teach Regina magic.

It was thanks to Maleficent that Regina knew everything she did about her vampire side, and that she'd be able to master the skills it gave. The women had had their rough patches, and some interesting encounters over the years, but after going their own ways when Regina was in her late twenties, they were reunited by Rumple as Queens of Darkness about a year and a half ago.

Regina sat down at the kitchen island with her buttered toast and a glass of blood, a concept that still, after nearly twenty years, was strange to her. The brunette smiled into the glass, remembering a time she'd been dining with Maleficent and the dragon had asked why Regina drank her blood from a glass rather than biting a human.

Regina has scoffed and told her that drinking blood from humans was unsanitary and you never knew what the human could be carrying. Regina preferred her blood to be clean, and if that meant leaving out the excitement of a chase then so be it.

She hurriedly finished her food and headed out the door into the night, and was instantly hit by cold air. She shivered as she walked the short distance between her house and her Mercedes. Working for Rumple had its downsides, but the pay was not one of them.

The brunette pulled open the car door and sat down, quickly turning on the engine in order to get warm. She pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street on the long drive to Rumple's mansion. The man had picked a seemingly random place to live that was outside the city and hidden from mortals.

Regina had found a place as near as she could that was in a decent area and a decent house. It had meant she lived over an hour away, but most of the time she could poof there.

"Apart from when he calls me at 3am." She grumbled, the with a sigh she pressed the button on the stereo to turn the music on. The sound of Fleetwood Mac filled the silence and soon Regina was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the music.

 

Seventy minutes later Regina was at the giant front gates of Rumple's home. The first thing she noticed were the heads impaled on the spiked fence, "Lovely." She muttered dryly. Moments later the gates swung open letting Regina in.

She drove up the long driveway to park near the mansion. She noticed that Mal's car was there already, as was Cruella's. Regina had no doubt that Ursula was also there too, but had got a lift with Cruella. Regina often wondered what was going on with those two, but then she remembered she really did not want to know.

The brunette stepped out of her car and slammed the door shut, despite her coat she shuddered in the cold October night air. Regina sauntered over to the large door of the mansion, without knocking she pushed it open and made her way to the meeting room. She'd been working with Rumple for years, she knew there was no point in knocking, she'd get no answer.

Regina entered the meeting room and sure enough the other four were already there, all looking smugly at her, "What took you so long, darling?" Cruella drawled.

The brunette glared at the woman before she sat down in her chair, she knew full well she was ten minutes early, the others were just even earlier. She turned her gaze to Rumple, "There are two heads on your fence by the way." She said matter-of-factly.  
Rumple chuckled, "Yes, the Dark One thinks she's being funny."

Maleficent chose that moment to speak up, "Now the Evil Queen is here," Regina shot the blonde a look for using her nickname, but Maleficent continued, completely ignoring Regina, "would you mind telling us why you dragged us here at five o'clock in the morning?"

Rumple smiled, "I am so glad you asked." He walked over to the sole shelf he kept in the meeting room and retrieved the map they used to record information about the Dark One's known locations. They'd found her apartment months ago, as well as some of her vampire hideouts, which when they'd sent knights to search them for the dagger were always empty. The woman was always a step ahead of them.

"An inside source has informed me where the dagger could be." Rumple said, unfolding the map of the city onto the table in front of the women. He took out a red marker and put a small X on an area in a crime ridden district.  
"Why would she hide it there?" Ursula asked, looking up at Rumple.

"Because it's so stupid we wouldn't think to look," Maleficent mused, "for once the Dark One is making sense."

Regina shook her head, "So you send some knights to get it, you don't need to bring us here to tell us you found it.." Regina trailed off and frowned at Rumple, "Unless you already sent knights to retrieve it and they failed?"  
Rumple sat down in his chair, "Exactly, she was waiting for them and put on a show. Although according to a lookout I planted, she thought I'd sent them to kill her."

"That makes no sense, do you think she was drunk?" Cruella laughed.

"Or she was trying to throw us off?" Ursula countered.

"Exactly." Rumple said, "She wanted to make us think that we're not onto her. All she succeeded in doing was make us sure it's there."

"But what if it isn't." Regina said simply.

"Care to elaborate, darling? I've not had enough sleep to deal with idiotic ideas."

Regina let a dry laugh, "We know she likes to confuse us, the few months we've been tracking her have proven that. What if she wants us to think we've got it, to buy her time while we search the area we think it's in."

"So we're right back where we started?" Cruella deadpanned, "Sorry, Rumple, I'm going back to bed." She continued, making a move to stand up.

"No you're not." Rumple spat, causing Cruella to sit back down, "No, she's definitely hidden it here, she's trying to make us think she's trying to confuse us."

Regina sighed, "You mean it is there, but she wants us to think it's not because we think it is?"

"Exactly. It's there." Rumple said firmly.

"Okay, then send some knights again." Regina groaned, she just wanted to go back to bed, not deal with the madwoman that was the Dark One.

"She killed them and put their heads on my fence." Rumple said, "No, one of you can go."

Regina regarded Rumple with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look, "Ah, thank you for volunteering Regina."

Rumple stood up and left the room without another word. Regina clenched her jaw, "Remind me why I accepted a position on this team."

"Because you wanted to make the most of the last years you have living by killing the Dark One, only to have Rumple become the Dark One and probably have you leave the world a worst place for it?" Maleficent suggested.

"Oh yeah, that." Regina sighed and stood up, "Well I'm going to bed, then I have a Dark One to take a dagger from."

The brunette sauntered back out of the room. What Mal had said had provoked some thoughts, it was very possible that leaving the world to deal with a genius Dark One when she died would be more dangerous than leaving it with an insane one. Regina shook her head, no Emma Swan had caused enough havoc in the world as the Dark One, she had to pay for her actions. Regina clenched her fists. All of her actions.


	3. Not Everyone Has Food for Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Red Swan(is that their ship?) but it's not romantic.

Emma woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. She smiled at the mouth-watering scent, then questioned how it had got there. Her green eyes shot open to see that laying right next her, her head propped up on her hand, was Ruby Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Emma cried, scrambling away from the brunette.

"Waiting for you to wake up so you can have your breakfast." Ruby said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You couldn't wait in my kitchen?" Emma asked, as she pulled her duvet around her, suddenly very aware that she wasn't wearing anything.

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she dragged her eyes over Emma, "Nothing I haven't seen before." She flirted, Emma felt Ruby's fingers poke at the small exposed patch of her stomach, which sent shivers through her and made her move back away from the brunette's overly friendly hands.

"If you had to wait in my room, why did you have to be under the covers?"

Ruby just shrugged and climbed out of the bed, making her way to the door, she glanced over her shoulder at her baffled blonde friend, "Coming? Your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry."

Emma scowled at the brunette before getting out of the bed too and pulling on a large hoodie so she was at least slightly decent. She followed Ruby into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast counter in front of a plate of pancakes and bacon, which Ruby had already covered in syrup.

As Emma dug into the food she realised something, slowly she turned her head to Ruby, who was eagerly eating the food, "How did you get in?" Emma asked slowly.

"You gave me a key." She said, not evening pausing her eating to answer.

"No... I didn't."

Ruby looked up at Emma, "Okay, I borrowed your spare key, big deal. You should be happy, I made you breakfast." The brunette said with a shrug before digging into her food again.

Emma squinted at Ruby before deciding it was worth it for the free food.

There were a few minutes of silence while the two women hungrily ate their breakfast, but once Ruby had finished she looked at Emma, "What's with the bloody footprints on the floor?"

Emma shrugged, "I had fun last night." She stood up to take their plates to the sink, where she started to wash up.

"Fun? You mean you had a massacre?"

The blonde shrugged, "They're the same thing."

"Not to normal people." Ruby pointed out. Emma beckoned Ruby over, then pointed at the tea towel that hung on the oven handle. Ruby grabbed the towel and walked over to dry while Emma washed.

"Since when did the Dark One file under 'normal'?" Emma chuckled.

"Never," Ruby admitted, "at least it was the Dark One, not Emma."

"You act like we're different people." Emma said simply.

"Well, you're both the same person and different people at the same time, if that makes sense."

"Almost." Emma laughed.

"Emma,"  
"Yes, Ruby?"  
"I can see your butt." She said before smacking Emma's rear with the towel and running off.

Emma let out a short laugh, "Come back her and finish drying up." She watched Ruby grumpily slunk back to the sink to start drying again, "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"Your ass is showing though." Ruby said matter-of-factly.

"I know, I can feel where my hoodie ends." Emma pointed out. She finished washing the last fork then pushed herself up onto the counter to watch Ruby.

"So what did you do last night?" Ruby queried.

"I pissed off Rumplestiltskin."

"I had gathered that from the blood on the floor," Ruby deadpanned, "I mean what did you actually do?"

"He sent some knights after my dagger, I caught them in the act and had some of my army kill them," Emma paused, "that reminds me, I owe those vampires some blood." Emma was feeling far from the Dark One that morning so she felt safe doing the magic she needed to do in order to tap the blood for her minions.

She waved her hand, summoning the equipment she needed. She picked up the tourniquet and tied it around her arm while she continued to talk, "So I tried to trick them into thinking I thought he'd sent the knights to kill me," she explained as she looked for the right vein, "naturally that wouldn't work, it was part of my plan to get them to go away." Emma stuck the needle into her arm and watched the red liquid go through the tube into a banana bag.

"My plan was to make them think I was trying to make them think that I was buying my time hiding it, while they searched there. Then they'd think that actually I had hidden it there, and look for it, but I am moving it, but they think I'm not moving it."

"Emma, you're making no sense," Ruby said dryly, "is it or isn't it there?"

"It's there currently, but I'm moving it today." Emma said, she noticed the bag was full so she pulled out the needle and secured the bag.

Ruby looked at the bag with a grimace, "That's really gross."

"It is," Emma agreed, "but I'd rather this than have several hungry vampires attached to me." She continued with a laugh, she'd let a vampire bite her before, it had ended with her having to rip his heart out so she could order him to stop. Of course the creature had got addicted to her Dark One blood so she had to kill him off. Addicted vampires were no use to her.

"Emma," Emma was pulled from her thoughts by Ruby's voice.

"If you're going to tell me you can see up my hoodie, shut up."

Ruby laughed, "I can, but I was actually going to ask how you're going to thank me for the pancakes." Ruby purred, setting the towel down, and stalking over to Emma.

"Ruby, I've just drawn my blood in front of you, if that turned you on I am going to change our arrangement back to just friends." Emma chuckled. Her eyes fell to the hands Ruby had placed on her bare thighs, she swallowed thickly, the Dark One coped much better with this kind of thing than Emma did.

"I am not turned on by that, I am repulsed by that actually," Ruby laughed quietly, she moved Emma's legs to the side so she could be closer to the blonde, "I'm just turned on by you in general." Ruby pressed a kiss to Emma's lips. Emma kissed passionately back, capturing Ruby's lip in her teeth. She dragged her hands up Ruby's back into her hair, using it as a way to deepen the kiss.

"You taste like pancakes and bacon." Emma murmured into Ruby's lips.

"So do you." She whispered back. The younger woman scooped Emma up off the counter, intending to take them to the bedroom, only to get pushed through the kitchen and up against the opposite wall.

Emma's skilled hands had moved to the hem of Ruby's tank top, which she hurriedly pulled off and tossed aside.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" Ruby chuckled as Emma's lips kissed down her chin to her neck, Ruby winced when she felt Emma biting at her neck, "And you've been around vampires too long." Ruby muttered, earning herself a slap on her leg.

Emma pulled away from the wall, and directed them to the sofa which she pushed Ruby down onto. Ruby slide her hands up Emma's legs and under the hoodie to hold the blonde closer,  
"I thought we were doing you first." Emma said into the brunettes neck.

"You're doing me, I'm doing you, that's how this works, Emma." Ruby deadpanned.

Emma chuckled a breathy laugh and let her hands wander to Ruby waist band, she eased the tight jeans down to give her access.

Emma pressed one hand between Ruby's legs, drawing moans from the woman below her.

Soon they were breathing heavily from their climax, Emma just barely keeping herself from squashing the younger woman.

"I'd say that was worth making you breakfast." Ruby panted. She planted a quick kiss on Emma's cheek before squirming to get up, which Emma let her do.

Ruby retrieved her clothes and glanced at Emma, who'd managed to keep her hoodie on, "I guess I should go, let you do all your evil stuff."

Emma shrugged, "I think it's best you sit out of this one, the less you know about where I keep my dagger, the better." She walked over to Ruby and looked into her eyes, one hand cupped the brunette's flushed cheek, "I'd hate for them to capture you," she smirked before adding, "only I can do that."

Ruby laughed and pulled on her clothes, "That was fun, let's not wait as long next time." She winked then walked off to the door, letting herself out.

Emma walked to her room to shower and dress. It was time to let the Dark One out to play.


	4. A Treat For The Undead

The Dark One stalked through the streets, one glance at the powerful woman sent people running. Word of her mayhem the previous night had spread like wild fire and now everyone was even more wary of the woman than usual. Not that she blamed them, the most powerful dark sorceress alive was someone to be feared after all.

She was making her way to a rundown apartment building she'd adopted as a hideout for her minions. Vampires weren't a favourite amongst estate agents, so she had not only promised her magic blood but also a place to sleep when she recruited her army. Naturally she didn't buy very expensive places for her army to sleep. Actually, she didn't buy them at all, she just convinced the landlords that it was in their best interest to leave and let her take over.

The tall building she was headed to came into sight when she rounded a corner, it was grey brick, with some windows boarded up and a scorch mark or ten decorated the outer walls. Of course, the burns and boarded up windows were her doing. Sometime the vampires annoyed her and she lost her temper, sometimes they got thrown through windows or had fire balls blasted at them. No big deal. It was their fault anyway.

The blonde pushed open the front door of the building, entering a large lobby. It was large because she's knocked a few walls down so all her minions that lived in the building could gather when she visited.

She waved the blood bag above her head, "I have something for you!" The Dark One called out. Instantly the creatures shot over, swarming around her like fans with a celebrity. She looked around trying to find the head of command for that building, "Eris? Are you here?" She called.

A tall, thin, caramel skinned vampire pushed through the crowd, he was one of the more powerful vampires, although she hadn't had him on her team last night, she trusted him to get the blood to the vampires that had without taking all of it for himself. Unlike Killian who was practically drooling at her.

"Here, mistress." The vampire said solemnly in his beautiful, accented voice. The Dark One wasn't sure where he originated, but she was almost certain it was somewhere in Spain.

"Hello handsome." She smiled, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, the man leaned into her touch happily, in an almost cat-like way. Unlike most of the other vampires he wasn't attracted to the Dark One, he just enjoyed her company and affection, which was one of the reasons she liked him.

The Dark One handed him the blood bag, "I'm sure you know who went out last night," Eris nodded, "make sure they all get an even amount, and you're welcome to some yourself."

Eris took the bag and held it above his head, causing the other dark creatures to howl and whoop excitedly. Most of them knew they'd go without, but they enjoyed the little event all the same.

The blonde leaned back against the wall to watch them scramble to get their share, they all looked hungry, even though they'd likely been hunting through the night. The only reason they were currently awake was the fact the Dark One had said she'd be visiting.

Eris had made all the vampires that weren't due the treat clear off with a loud hiss, the group of nine now shared the bag, eagerly drinking the red liquid. Once he'd had his share Killian sauntered over, his eyes wide from the buzz of Dark One blood.

"Hello, mistress." He slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" The Dark One asked, already bored by the man.

"Only a little, your blood is just so tasty, I don't need much rum." He stumbled into her, his fangs aimed at her neck.

The Dark One pushed him away effortlessly with one hand, "Back off, Killian. You've had your share, go sleep, before I make you." She hissed, red magic fizzed in her free hand.

Killian grinned, breathing the stench of rum into her face as he did, "You can't deny you want me, beautiful."

It was then that the muscular vampire from last night grabbed Killian's arms from behind and pulled him back, "Now, now Hook. Don't bother our mistress, you don't deserve a punch from her, you're far too unimportant." He said in his deep South African accent.

The Dark One chuckled, "I could take him, you know I could." She said, letting the fizzing magic die down.

The creature barked out a laugh, "You could take ten of him without batting an eye. He just doesn't deserve that kind of attention."

"Are you saying you do?" Eris called from behind, he was letting the last of the blood drip onto his tongue.

"Of course not," a short woman with a long, red Mohawk and an English accent chuckled, "he's just saying the building's drunk doesn't, ain't that right, Bardsley?" She nudged the vampire who was still holding Killian.

"Damn right." Bardsley nodded. He threw Killian off behind him to some of the other vampires so they could deal with him.

"How sweet of you," The Dark One laughed, "my time is so precious you don't let anyone waste it."

Bardsley grinned, "Naturally," he slung his arm around Eris, causing the thin man to stumble a little under his strength, "last night was a blast, by the way." He continued to the Dark One.

"Glad you had fun, you all did marvellously." She said, giving a small tilt of her head in recognition.

The vampire with the Mohawk grinned, "I hope I can come out to play soon, it's been a while, Dark One."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Well Karen, I will keep you in mind next time I have some games to play." She winked flirtatiously, causing the other woman to blush a little.

Eris pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, he ducked from under Bardsley's arm, he took two long steps to the Dark One, "We got wind that one of the Queens of Darkness is going after your dagger," The Dark One looked at the paper, it had a messy sketch of a woman she knew all too well, but had yet to personally meet, "apparently Rumple thinks sending her will be more effective that sending his goons that claim to be knights."

The blonde folded up the paper stuffed it into the pocket of her coat, "Thanks for letting me know, Eris," Eris gave a nod in reply, "how would you and Karen like to come with me to play with her?"

Karen's normally grey eyes flashed red with hunger, "I'd be honoured." She said, dipping into a bow.

Eris chuckled, "I was up last night hunting, I fear I would be no use today."

The Dark One nodded, "Very well, looks like it's just you and me, Karen!" The short vampire grinned and walked over to her mistress.

"This will be fun, I could use a new toy." Karen chuckled.

The Dark One put her face near Karen's, causing the other woman's eyes to flash red again, "Let's go play." She purred, and placed a kiss on Karen's cheek, and with that the two women vanished in scarlet smoke, heading to piss off a certain Evil Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there won't be such a huge gap between chapters in the future. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter The Dark One and Regina finally meet. And Bardsley is named after "Robert Bardsley" from the 39 Clues series, as I liked his character.


	5. Magic Always Comes With a Price

Regina slammed the door of her Mercedes shut and looked around in disgust, the district she'd driven to was not the most pleasant in the city, in fact it was filthy. But she had a task to do, which meant she had to put up with grime.

She had an a idea of how to find the dagger, she would use magic to track down the darkest magic in the area. Even if the Dark One had been smart enough to cloak it, her magic was as dark as it came, so her tracking spell would work on that too.

Now that it wasn't so early her magic was strong and powerful which meant Regina had no trouble casting the spell she needed. She had gone home to have a nap after the meeting, then made a second breakfast because she found herself being hungry again. After her food she'd headed out on the long drive to where Rumple claimed the dagger was. Of course she could have used magic to get there, but she had felt like driving to clear her head.

Regina watched the swirling purple magic glide through the air, and the woman walked purposefully after the trail. After about a minute of walking she saw the very woman she was hoping to never encounter. The Dark One stood with a short woman whose hair seemed to be trying to compensate for her short stature. Wrapped around the two women was Regina's purple tracking magic.

"Regina!" The Dark One cried, her voice irritatingly shrill. The blonde marched over to Regina, she had a spring to her step. For a dark and powerful evil sorceress she sure seemed joyful.

"Dark One, what a displeasure to meet you." Regina drawled.

The blonde batted at the purple smoke that was still swirling around her, "What's this, Queeny? Trying to find my dagger?" She leaned into Regina, her nose nearly touching the other woman's, "You should know that wouldn't work when I'm around."

Regina clenched her jaw and gave the woman - who clearly didn't understand the concept of personal space - a hard push, "Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it." Regina spat.

The Dark One's companion smirked, causing Regina to glare at her. If there was one thing Regina hated more than the Dark One, it was being mocked.

"Why are you working for Stiltskin? Don't you like me as the Dark One? Do you really think he'd be any better? You could work for me if you wanted a Dark One as your boss." She finished flirtatiously.

"I wouldn't work for you even if you held me at gun point, and it's none of your business why I work with Rumple." Regina said coldly, "I am a grown woman. I can make my own choices."

The Dark One laughed, "I didn't say you couldn't, although I am a fair bit older than you," she paused and put an arm around the other woman, she leaned her face near her ear and stage whispered, "and from what I hear she's only got a few more years to be a pain in my ass."

Regina clenched her hands into fists, she shouldn't let the insufferable woman get to her, if she did, the blonde would win. And Regina was not going to give her the satisfaction, "How come you've brought a friend with you?" She tried, hoping to keep an air of confidence, "Can you not take me on your own?"

The blonde laughed again, "Oh I don't need help to take you, my dear," she purred. The blonde took her arm from around the other woman, "no, I brought Karen with me to annoy you."

The woman, whose name was apparently Karen grinned, "I see we're doing well at that." The Dark One nodded in agreement.

"I'm annoyed because you're wasting my time, and as you've some how heard, my time is short and not something that should be wasted." Regina spun on her heels and started to walk away.

She felt the Dark One's arm around her should second later, she looked at the blonde, irritated by the woman.

"Don't be boring, Queeny, play with us." The Dark One mockingly plead.

"I have better things to do than play with a woman who refuses to act her age." Regina spat.

"You realise acting my age would put me in a grave? I am one hundred and twenty-one after all."

"Yes, that was general idea." Regina deadpanned. She felt the other woman, Karen put her arm around her waist, that was the last straw. She pulled away, spinning as she did so she could face the two woman. Fire ignited in her right hand, she threw the magic towards the Dark One.

The blonde effortlessly ducked out of the way, her black lips curled into a demonic smile, "Oh, we're playing that game are we?" She drew both her hands up to one side, red magic sparkled into life between her hands and formed a crackling orb of power, "Well, I'll have you know I don't play fair." She drew her hands back and flung the magic at Regina.

Regina darted out the way in the nick of time. She knew she was no match for the Dark One. The odds were stack against her, what with it being two on one, and one of her opponents being the most powerful sorceress alive. She flexed her fingers and drew another fireball from nothing, she was using both hands now, aiming the fire at both of her opponents, barely missing each time.

As she attacked them she also had to dodge or counter their attacks, luckily the only magic normal vampires could do was teleportation magic, which when used right could be a weapon. Karen did however have her super speed and was darting at Regina, hoping to get in a kick or a bite. Regina was able to send her away using fire, burning the vampire was very effective.

The Dark One was using all her limbs to fight, summoning balls of her scarlet magic and kicking or punching them at Regina, Regina would have been impressed if she weren't fighting for her life.

By chance one of Regina fireballs hit the Dark One, instantly flames engulfed her. Regina knew this was her chance, she started to rapid fire the fireballs at the vampire, easily hitting her. Apparently she cared for the Dark One enough that it was now effecting her performance.

Karen ran at Regina, her eyes glowing red with fury. The brunette knew what to do, she put out the fire in her hands, stood her ground and stuck out her right hand. There was no stopping Karen, she was in a rage and that meant this was Regina's chance to take her out. Her out stretched hand connected with Karen's chest and push right through, grasping the woman's heart as it went.

Karen's body went stiff as Regina's hand pulled out of her body, she clutched the woman's glowing heart in her hand, "Say farewell to your mistress." Regina laughed, as she closed her hand around the red and black heart. Karen's body fell limp at Regina's feet. The Dark One had put out the fire just in time to watch Regina crush the heart.

"Karen!" She cried. Regina frowned, the Dark One cared about the creature she'd just killed. That wasn't what she'd expected at all. The Dark One knelt down by her fallen minion, she wrapped her burnt arms around the dead vampire, "Karen." She whimpered.

Regina stepped back, she frowned at the sight, that was when it hit her. Kneeling before her wasn't the Dark One. It was the woman the darkness was tethered to, it was Emma Swan. Regina's frown turned into a sneer, "So you do have feelings?" She chuckled, "well, that's for what you did to my parents." She spat before turning away and striding off.

"I didn't do anything to your parents!" Emma hissed.

Regina spun around to glare at the woman who was infamous for being dark and emotionless, but now looked completely the opposite, "You killed them! Because of you, my parents are dead." Regina cried.

Emma just looked weakly at Regina, the brunette could see the blonde was angry at herself for being so weak in front of her enemy, but something had snapped and it was clear there was nothing the woman could do.

As far as Regina was concerned, she deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me, I'm MarsGem on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to anothershadeofgreen on Tumblr for helping flesh out the plot and beta-reading for me!


End file.
